Problematic Life
by avaselellebasy
Summary: Bella had an amnesia, her father and friends Jacob was helping her to recall them but she became like a nasty brat when she fell for Edward 3 years ago. And now she's facing problems like how could she get her memories back and the Jacob/Edward thingy.
1. Choco Chappie 1

_**Bella's Flashback Memories:**_

"_Father Father!" _Isabella cried. _"What is it my dear?" _Her father replied. _"Father, when I was playing with Jacob he tripped me and now I got a wound from tripping onto a rock!" "Let me see that wound of yours Bella." _Looking up to her father Bella didn't even notice that her friend Jacob is right behind her to surprise her but suddenly he didn't do it on purpose because Bella's father was quite busy healing Bella's wound. After that when Bella turn around Jacob was right in front of her. Since she can't resist her teary eyed eyes she kept on weeping until little Jacob broke the silence. _"Bella I'm really sorry for tripping you. Will you please forgive me?" _Bella was shocked by the apology she's receiving by that time from Jacob. She smiled softly and said _"Of course I'll forgive you; it's just a wound it will heal!" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Recalling some memories again my dear?"_ her father saw Bella sited on top of their couch while hugging a pillow. _"Not quite father since the day of my accident 3 years ago some of my memories are erased right and only some are regained. It's really bothering me every time new memories are striking back onto me." "That's normal Bella it's not your friend Edward's fault to have an argument and you accidentally fell from their staircase." "Father, can you please stop telling stories of Edward right now. I can't even remember his face until now. I'm really confused I want my memories back faster but my mind won't let me." "Ok dear I won't tell you stories about him, now rest inside your room; you'll be busy since it's your first day of school tomorrow."_

Hugging her pillow and timidly walking upstairs thinking of her best friend Jacob if he will forgive her about last year's hurtful words that she herself have thrown to Jacob at the Prom Night. _Could he ever forgive me? Will Edward help me with this problem? Should I run away from them since it's my fault that my brain is so messy with all the random memories I'm getting? Shall anyone give me a hand? _Those questions bothered her every day and night. And tomorrow those questions will have answers because tomorrow they'll see each other again face to face with new identities. And Isabella Swan will not be the old her, she will be the new Isabella that will rearrange the problems the old Bella made.

The sun had woken up Bella and she hopes that this first day of school will make her happy. "_What will happen?" _As usual she hugs her pillow again. _"I hope that this day someone shall help me in this matter."_

_To Be Continued……_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Sorry guys this chapter is so short and it's really hard since I'm just slacking around while doing this anyway, hope you'll like it!!!!!! Pls. tell me your suggestions by reviewing!!!!!!! **_

_**-ysa ysa_a.k.a._avaselellebasy-**_


	2. Choco Chappie 2

_**Bella's POV**_

I heard a knocked from my door. _"Yes, father?"_ _"Bella can't you be any faster?" _I sighed. _"I'll be there in just a few minutes father!" _ As of today I'll going to be back at school even though I don't really feel like it. It feels like the sky is trying to put the weight of all the people who wants to try revenge on me. I went on to the things I need to do. After all that things I'm here in our school time passed so fast that's why I'm already here. Anyway, while walking I have this feeling that someone's been spying on me or something. Since I'm not a newbie here I know where to go but it looks like it's not my lucky year this year. Jacob and Edward are here.

_**Edward's POV**_

___What the heck is she doing here? _ I thought that she'll going to transfer to another school I hope that she's not here or I'm not here. Even this _Jacob guy_ is here. I can surpass this year without any hesitations. I'll let Bella choose who among us who is better. Then after that, I'll let her go.

_**Jacob's POV**_

___Bella's here? How come?_ She never told me that she'll study in here again. Right now I don't have the strength to talk to her but I knew that _Edward the salamander_ will take him away from me. Bella might choose me again if I let her know the new me or run away from me and shall go with _Edward the salamander._

_**Bella's POV**_

__Okay this is it there's no more seats left except for that seat between Edward and Jacob. I can do this. "Isabella please seat between Jacob and Edward." there teacher said while holding a book. At first I didn't understand since I felt something really bad would happen. It's like the sky was turning black and the thunder was shouting and the rain starts to fall onto my body, but thanks to our teacher that feeling was simply gone just like a dust being carried away by the wind. Just what the teacher told me I sat between the two boys; at this rate I'm remembering the incident when Jacob referred Edward as _Edward the salamander _while Edward was calling Jacob as the _Jacob guy_. At least I can remember those funny memories even I became the school's brat for 3 years and not letting myself to understand other people's feelings, I also thank my father and these 2 because they are the ones that helped me at those kind of situations.

_**No one's POV**_

While Bella was recalling some thoughts in her head, someone had broke it, and she was shocked that this guy was the first one to talk to her and its Edward Cullen the school's dream guy, that was when he was still dating other girls other than Isabella Swan and because Isabella was the only person to change her it means she's really an angel but after what happened to Edward, Bella turned out to be the vice versa. She became the so called brat princess of the campus. Jacob Black her childhood friends was hurt since they always bond together, her life has changed and it ruined their friendship.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Bella, are you ok? You looked like your sick or something." "I'm fine Edward don't worry." "I don't think so." Before I add a new sentence our teacher butt in "Ok, class please be seated it's our first day of school so be prepared ok." After all the talking, I decided to come up with a plan on how to get Bella again with me without hurting her. Since the _Jacob guy_ is here it looks like it will be tough.

_**A/N: Yay!!!!! I'm done with the second chapter!!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!! And also if you like my story pls. review ok I supposed I'm noy really good at this kind of writing that's why pls tell me if I had some wrong grammars ok, Thanks for reading!!!!!**_

___**-ysa ysa_a.k.a._avaselellebasy-**_


	3. Choco Chappie 3

_**Bella's POV**_

Ok this is it; calm down Bella calm down it's really disappointing that Edward was the first one to talk to me it's not that I hate him. I sited behind a tree near the library. And I'll get back to my point. Well in fact I totally adore him but I really thought that Jacob will be the first one to talk to me everyone knows he's my best friend. While sitting I've remembered Edward's words back 3 years ago, _Bella! I never thought you'd be like this! You became my girlfriend because you're the sweetest girl I've ever met and now you're like this!_, those words struggle through my nerves I never ever realized he said that to me. It's also my fault why Edward told me those words it's my entire fault.

_**Jacob's POV**_

While walking I saw Bella sited behind a tree near the library. She looked like someone was bugging her. In my view I could entirely say that she was somehow desperate about something. I decided to come near her to comfort her and assure her safety from Edward the salamander or I'll just call him Edward this time. _"Bella, can I talk to you?"_ after saying this she still didn't react. That's the time where I saw her problems from her pitiful face. She's begging for forgiveness to someone and just have I thought to Edward but I've been amazed when she also whispered my name. I can feel it the pain in her body that been roaming through her whole body since that incident. I'd help her in everything she need I will I promise. I hugged her and she was shocked about it and I told her _"I'm always at your side that will comfort you whenever you need me." _

_**Bella's POV**_

___Why am I feeling this? _It feels like someone was comforting me. And someone was really here to comfort me in this pain and it's Jacob, my best friend. My tears started to shed through his shirt having him as a friend was really a relieved. When I need him he is here to comfort me. He wiped my tears and told me _"You don't have to cry Bella I'm here and even Edward, your father and friends was always with you the whole time you don't have to sulk by yourself we're here." _ When I heard those words I decided to have a new perspective in life. I'll be the new me who will always have a positive outlook in life.

_**Alice's POV**_

__Having a Popsicle I saw familiar faces. _Isn't that Bella and Jacob what are they doing here_? _I thought Bella transferred to another school and Jacob was always busy devoting himself to the library. _I never thought I'll see them in such a boring day. _"Bella and Jacob what are you guys doing there? You should have a Popsicle in the cafeteria it's delicious! Jasper got one already and it's free so come with me and get one!" _I shouted to them. And why did I tell them to get a Popsicle instead of saying hi to them. Anyway they walk to me and said hi, I can see that Bella had her eyes teary. _Did she cry? Why do I feel that Bella still had some hard feelings? Is this my super terrific power? Do I really have to be in my hyper mode when eating sweets? _I'm really confused!

_**Jasper's POV**_

___Where the heck is she? I've been looking for her for hours since the dismissal time. I got my Popsicle and now what? _I really hate that girl when she's in her hyper mode. It's like I've been playing tag with a 5 year old girl. After those thoughts I saw her in front of the library. Thank God _"Alice come here I have my Popsicle now! You told me to that when I got my Popsicle we shall leave already!"_ _"Oh Jasper you're here! Bella and Jacob are here too! That's so wonderful the only person who's not here is Edward!" _Alice said happily. And yes she's right Bella and Jacob are here. They really are here before I could say hi to them someone came by. And do you know who was it? It's none other than Edward now Alice's hyper mode will grow by 5% nice.

_**Edward's POV**_

__It looks like everyone is here. _What's the occasion? _And I could see from Jasper's eyes that Alice is in her hyper mode again. _"Hello there! What's the occasion?" _Even though Jacob is here I could barely see that everyone is happy except for Jasper who was calming Alice to stop being in her hyper mode. _"Oh, hi Edward there's no occasion or something maybe it's just faith that everyone is here." _Bella said while having a smile onto her face. _"Edward the salamander what brings you here? It feels like everyone was here. Shall we go to the cafeteria?" _Jacob said. He's really annoying! _"Okay will go there but no Popsicle for Alice okay." _What a nice day, everyone is here and we're having a Popsicle I hope everyday would be like this.

_**No one's POV**_

___"What! I will not have a Popsicle! Why! That's unfair!"_ Alice said whining. "Wow, thank you Edward I owe you one for controlling Alice again this time." Jacob said while gasping. _"Alice it's alright I promise you one of these days I'll buy you a sundae." _Bella said while tapping Alice's head. "Everything's set let's go!"

_**A/N: Yapieee!!!! Another chappie was finished! Hope you like it and Jasper and Alice is here so have fun!!!!!!!!!! **_

___**-ysa ysa_a.k.a._avaselellebasy-**_


	4. Choco Chappie 4

_**Edward's POV**_

After the tiring day last week I felt a certain emotion that I haven't felt for the past few years. The joy with a mixture of the bitterness of yesterday but all in all we built a new structure of friendship that no one I think will break. While walking in the grasses of our school I found a hair clip it seems to be familiar to me when I flipped it and I saw a name written on it. It's Bella's. _What does this clip doing here? _ Whenever I flip it I could feel something that I couldn't explain. It's like the feeling I felt last time. _What the heck is happening onto me? Could someone help me? _I'll just hope, wish and rewind myself.

_**Jacob's POV**_

Last week I had so much fun. Everyone was laughing at Alice and Jasper though I could see the sadness behind Bella's eyes she seems to be happy when you look at her from afar but when you're near her you could see the sadness beneath those glistering eyes. I wonder if she'll be happy all through her heart. I'll just wish for now.

_**Bella's POV**_

I saw Alice in her locker looking for something with her usual childish expression and I decided not to come near her since I'm not in the mood to talk to her she might hug me again and tell me super hyper terrific stories of hers. Just I have remembered the week before was fun. We all had popsicles even Alice was whining she was the one who keeps the company in the comical situation and also seeing Jasper and Alice really refreshes my day because both of them are always in a good mood. I wonder if they had some problems in their life. If my life could be like Alice's I would be one of the happiest girl in the Earth just like Alice. Even though I'm laughing and having some fun deep inside my tears are starting to fall from my tear glands. It's like my memories that are erased are just somewhere in there just hiding so that my life could always go wrong. I kept walking until I'm in the school yard. I saw Edward holding something. My mind won't let me come near him but my body moved. And now I'm right in front of him seeing a Hair clip onto his hands my legs shake in seeing that hair clip I remembered that incident. It tells a part of what really happened. Now I could remember that part I fell from the staircase because of my eagerness and it's not Edward's fault it is really mine. I looked deep inside of Edward's eyes I saw scribbles of thoughts in it. _What the heck is happening unto me? _That's what I'm seeing through his eyes, his face and all over his body.

_**Edward's POV**_

_Bella's Clip _this is so unusual. I remembered those times when we always had fun, the times we had fun I just hope that we could go back in time. The laughter that we enjoyed whenever we're happy, the tears that Bella shed over my shirt whenever her feelings we're scribbled. _I wonder how she's doing, when will be together again or will be together again but this sucks._ I never get emotional to simple things like this I never ever thought of having this kind emotion for Bella. And now I'm here my tears falling down in my blue rubbish shirt, and hearing whispers from my head having such a kind of strong emotion makes me feel weak it's like I'm the weakest among the weakest. _Oh Bella if you could just hear me, if you could just caressed me I'll be happy again through my heart._

_**Esme's POV**_

_Are you done now Esme? We need to go to Forks High school immediately before Alice and Jasper go home. It had been 3 years of waiting for us we got to tell them the truth before they become 21 years old. I wonder how they are doing._ Could you be any faster there Esme? These are the sentences I'm hearing from Carlisle for the whole hour while I'm packing my things up. We are in Italy and will go there! Oh, I wish I could be a super human sometimes and maybe you're wondering why he is telling me this. He is telling me this because Alice our beloved hyper-girl daughter will be married to Jasper which reminds us that when they aged above 21 years they couldn't be married anymore, why is that? The reason was Jasper's family is not here anymore they left him already after the ridiculous accident. Anyway we need to go there before next week or else it's done. Our family is an upper middle class and Jasper's family are royalties even they are just studying in Forks they need to feel how normal people study and live a life it's not about the money why we want Jasper to be married to Alice it's because it was in the prophecy of our families. I hope Alice and Jasper knew this before the accident.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Why does Esme so slow maybe she's talking to herself again I'm supposed to be calm because that's what I am but this time I'm panicking if they didn't get married this time it could be worse. What a pain. Our flight's at 1:30 in the afternoon and it's 9 in the morning we're about to be there at 10:30. We could be in time, I think. Thank you, Esme's done. Let's go Esme!

_**A/N: I'm really sorry if I haven't update for a month I think? Anyways thanks for reading! Thank you thank you!**_

_**-ysa ysa_a.k.a._avaselellebasy-**_


End file.
